warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke
Hallo und herzlich willkommen auf meiner Disk-Seite^^ Hinterlasst mir doch eine Nachricht! Ich schaue heutzutage nur hin und wieder hier vorbei, also bitte erwartet euch nicht sofort eine Antwort :) [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] Ivzy? Omg hellooooo there love ♥ How are ya doing? :* Lots of love 15:01, 12. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Haha, es gibt ne neue Grafik-Ansicht? WARUM IST MEIN PC (mal wieder) ZU DUMM DAFÜR? Aber im Ernst, ich bin auch eher son Code-Ansicht-Typ (wir sind halt die krasse Bildungselite hier höhö) Ich hab heute um ehrlich zu sein zum ersten Mal seit ... Monaten? mal wieder reingeschaut weil ich Bock auf SdS hatte. Eig bin ich echt kein WaCa-Fan mehr xD Du so? uuuund die einzig wichtige Frage ... habt ihr Schnee? Wir nicht. I'm sad. Luvyatodeath, 15:12, 12. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Uhhh Katzenfieber, klingt gefährlich xD aber cool wenn du wieder dabei bist! Ich muss mich schon anstrengen, überhaupt mal zu lesen ._. ich hab nochmal versucht, die zweite Staffel zu lesen weil ich life advice brauchte, und bin beim zweiten Buch hängengeblieben. I'm a failure. Arbeitest du denn momentan an etwas hier? <3 Awww voll schade mit dem Schnee :( bei uns lag ein mal was. Ein mal. Im DEZEMBER, danach nicht mehr :'( Aber von dem ganzen Zugeschneiten hab ich auch schon gehört :O lg 16:23, 12. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Hallo und Signatur welp, me neither Deine Überschrift war toll. xD Ahhh, voll schade, würde voll gern mal wieder was von dir lesen - mag deinen Stil voll <3 Aber fühl dich nicht unter Druck gesetzt :) Was für Charaktere sind das denn? Ich mach mich mal an die Aufgabe, Schwarzer Schnee fertig zu kriegen xD Wer weiß, vielleicht brauch ich ja noch fünf weitere Jahre ^^ Aber jetzt grad bin ich sehr motiviert, habe endlich dieses verdammte 24. Kapitel fertig und bald ist the grand finale xD Ach, life advice ... kannst gerne fragen, ich vertrau dir :* ich hatte die zweifelhafte Ehre, mich zwischen zwei Typen entscheiden zu dürfen, und dachte mir so "squirrelflight? is that you, bro?" Das war letzte Sommerferien, haha xD Du irgendwelche issues momentan, wenn ich fragen darf? :* Love you, 16:41, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) PS: ich wil nudelauflauf. Nuuuuudeeeeeln. ich glaub in Just One Moment hab ich nur einmal reingelesen, muss mal weiterlesen :) ist ja aber auch (noch) nicht so viel. Ich hab grad nur diese alten Kommis von den alten Menschen gelesen und bin ganz nostalgisch geworden ... guddes aldes 2015 xD Ha. Ha. Ha. "Konsequenz" xD aber trotzdem danke :) Ich nehm mir im Januar jeeedes Jahres immer vor, die im März fertig zu kriegen, UND SCHEITERE. Vllt wirds ja diesmal was ^^ aber ich hab die Charaktere einfach zu lieb, um sie aufzugeben - jeder einzelne hat einfach so eine Seele, ich könnte die Geschichte wahrscheinlich wirklich einfach aus der Sicht von jedem problemlos weiterschreiben ... Haha, jap, hab keinen genommen xD Thank god. Ich bin momentan eher so an dem Punkt, wo ich mir so denke: "Beziehung während der Schulzeit ist Stress. Ich brauche keine, um glücklich zu sein." Ich glaube, ich werde als alte Katzenlady enden die noch nie irgendwas mit irgendwem hatte, aber najam ^^ Oh no, du hattest das Problem auch schon? Mein Beileid :( Ist echt mies ._. Ohh, das ist gut, dass das vorbei ist <3 belastet es dich denn immer noch? Wenn du irgendwie Hilfe brauchen solltest, ich bin da :* Oh, Schule ist okay; 50 % meines Unterrichts fällt momentan einfach so aus, ich hab eh nur so 30 Wochenstunden in ner normalen Woche xD Außerdem sind alle Klausuren für uns vorbei, nächste Woche glaub ich Zeugnisse ... Ich mach ja dieses Jahr Abi (I'm getting f*cking old -_-) und werd einfach nie mehr in meinem Leben Schulferien haben ... also, mal sehen wie das alles läuft. Wie läuft denn die Schule bei dir so? Hast du Stress? Oder ist das Schlimmste auch schon vorbei :D lg 17:39, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) PS: ahhh, sushi mag ich nicht ganz so, aber akzeptiert :) Haha, ist echt ne krasse Zeitreise *_* ich finds voll ungewohnt, wieder über meinen Laptop mit Leuten zu schreiben (soziale Kontakte, yay!) und glaube die ganze Zeit an meine Handy Autokorrektur und die Smileys, die ich hier nicht hab ._. mal sehen, was aus unseren lovestories noch so wird .... Ohh, jaaa, das kenn ich :( Ich bin froh, dass ich zumindest zur einen Hälfte meiner Story nicht mehr wirklich Kontakt habe, bei der anderen ist das voll okay c: da ist nur noch eine bescheuerte Geschichte, der ich in der Schule ständig begegne und dann voll asi zu der bin weil ich so pissed bin und das tut mir iwie leid aber iwie auch nicht xD (<- das ist das böse xD wieder :O) Aber da hast du recht, hat auch sein Gutes ... manchmal muss man ja mit etwas auch einfach konfrontiert werden ... Ich weich immer allem viel zu sehr aus :( und vielen, vielen Dank für den Angebot Schatzi :* Oh no, du Arme :( unsere halbe Schule ist so gefühlt krank momentan ^^ I KNOW I KNOW I'M OLD xD aber ganz im Ernst, die drei Jahre vergehen schneller als du denkst (und die letzten drei sind die besten <3) Mit welchem Alter machst du denn deinen Abschluss? (Wie heißt das bei euch eig *insert emoji here pls, i miss my phone* Oh noooo, viel Glück schon mal <3 was machst du dann hier, GO STUDY xD scheerz, ich hab dich gern hier <3 ich hatte nie Latein, ich hab momentan aber Italienisch ... leider ... voll cool, dass ihr bald schon wieder Ferien habt +_* (<- lol? he ded?) fährst du eig Ski? Wir haben erst Ostern wieder frei, zwischendurch im Februar/März nur ne Woche für Karneval und da geh ich dann eig nur Feiern xD Und Osterferien werden fürs Lernen draufgehen ... najam. Zu Honey hab ich noch ganz gut Kontakt, aber auch nicht mehr so mega viel. Wir schreiben und skypen nur so ab und an mal c: und tauschen uns über relationship-issues aus xD <33 18:33, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) PS: ich mach mir jetzt Nudelauflauf *_* Update! der Nudelauflauf war voll ekelhaft. Ich hasse Kochen. <3 12:04, 14. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Uiiii, das freut mich, dass die gut lief *_* Ich habe heute meine letzten Noten eingesammelt, jetzt fehlt mir nur noch eine :) aber sieht soweit auch ganze gut. Was musstet ihr denn in der Arbeit machen? Alles an Latein was ich kann ist ''errare humanum est, dat wars auch schon. A propros! Ich hab mir gestern noch den Restauflauf warm gemacht, der war tatsächlich dann ganz ok :'D Nur noch nicht ganz warm, weil ich dumm wie n Toaster bin, lul. Ahh, uki :) In Deutschland ja momentan auch mit 17/18 Abi, manchmal mit 18/19 (ne Freundin macht ihrs glaub ich einfach mit 21 ^^), aber wird bald auch wieder zurückgedreht. Sind wir die Lückenfüllergeneration xD Und ja, ist 15 n bissl, 17 auch (letzter Monat jetzt bevor ich für jeden Scheiß selbst angeklagt werde xD) Aber beide sind auch echt toll - alle Freunde sind dann ja eh was älter und können einem auch Alk/Ausweise/blabla besorgen :) dürft ihr allen Alkohol ab 16 kaufen? Bei uns nur Bier, Hugo und son Zeuiks. Haha, du Alpenmensch xD (<-- *insert emoji pls*) Ich fahr auch mega gerne Ski, kann aber dieses Jahr leider nicht, weil ich lernen muss :(( die letzten Jahre bin ich aber fast immer gefahren. Habt ihr dann Anfang Februar Skiferien? Wir haben leider gar keine ^^ Yep, s ungefähr ist Karneval; nur wenn man älter wird (noch Schulzeit aba) hat man im Grunde ne ganze Woche Zeit um einfach feiern zu gehen und danach sogar noch einem Tag zum ausnüchtern xD Dankeschön <3 ich hab allerdings schon ziemlich viel gelernt (in einem meiner LKs muss ich quasi die komplette 11 wiederholen -_-) und bin voll proud xD Klausuren sind dann im März ^^ Du musst mir mal mehr über euer Schulsystem erzählen, ich kenn mich damit so gar nicht aus :D Kommst du dann jetzt auch in die Oberstufe oder sowas? Wir müssen eig echt mal wieder in der Gruppe schreiben :( Aber iwie hab ich nie so das Gefühl, dass da wirklich ein Gespräch ins Rollen gerät ... YES YOU'RE RIGHT i won't give up, whoop whoop, i won't give up lolz, 15:11, 15. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Ach ja, i bims, die Milz ... Bei uns hängt die Schulbildung vom Bundesland ab, da gibts teilweise Unterschiede :) Aber die Abschlüsse, also Hauptschul- und Realschulabschluss und Abitur sind überall gleich. Ich kann dir also nur das System für NRW wirklich erklären xD Wir haben erst vier Jahre Grundschule, danach teilen sich die Schüler nach Leistung auf - zumindest eigentlich, mega toll funktioniert das deutsche Schulsystem echt nicht xD Es ist so angedacht, dass die stärksten Schüler aufs Gymnasium gehen, die etwas schwächeren auf die Realschule und die schwächeren auf die Hauptschule. Auf letzterer würde man dann nach der neunten den Hauptschulabschluss haben, auf der Realschule nach der zehnten den Realschulabschluss. Auf dem Gymmi kann man auch nach der 12. das Abi machen. Natürlich wollen aber alle, dass ihre Kinder aufs Gymnasium gehen, deshalb sind sehr viele Schüler auf den Gymnasien, auch wenn teilweise die Realschule besser für sie wär, und es gibt kaum noch Hauptschulen. Alternativ gibt es Gesamtschulen, da sind alle drei Schulformen quasi vereint. Man kann natürlich das Gymnasium auch nach der neun oder zehn verlassen und dann eine Ausbildung machen oder auf eine Berufsschule oder so. Nach dem Realschulabschluss kommen auch eine noch aufs Gymnasium und machen da dann Abi (müssen dann aber die zehn wiederholen). Ich bin auf nem Gymnasium, da sind die fünfte und die sechste Klasse die Unterstufe (anstatt sitzen zu bleiben würde man nach dieser auf die Realschule wechseln) und dann von der siebten bis zur neunten die Mittelstufe. Danach lösen sich bei uns die Klassen auf und es gibt nur Kurse (aber ich glaub das ist ein bisschen schulabhängig). Für die Elf und die Zwölf (Q-Phase, da zählt dann alles schon fürs Abi) wählt man zwei Leistungskurse, die doppelt gewertet werden. Im letzten Halbjahr der 12 sind dann die Abiprüfungen, die man in den beiden LKs und einem schriftlichen Fach schreibt; dann gibt es noch eine mündliche Prüfung im mündlichen Abifach. Und damit wär das andere eig schon beantwortet xD Wir teilen das Jahr auch, in NRW nennen wir die Halbjahre, bei Honey heißen die auch Semester ^^ Und die Semester sind dann noch in zwei Quartale unterteilt, die einzeln bewertet werden; die beiden Quartale werden dann aber zur Halbjahresnote zusammen gesetzt. Weißt du eig schon, was du nach dem Abschluss machen willst? Und voll interessant mal was von euch zu hören *_* Haha, leeernen ... tatsächlich bin ich auch proud auf mich. Aber andererseits, so weit bin ich nun doch nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich Ende Januar schon fertig sein, lol, weil im Februar auch noch mein 18. ist :D Voll nice dass die bei euch nicht draufschauen :o Ich werd in der Innenstadt eigentlich auch die gefragt, zumindest nicht in Bars oso, aber bei uns im Vorort kommen also immer so an "hhhhhhhhhhhhhh ihr wisst doch dass ihr den Ausweis zeigen müsst" :/ Da hast du recht <3 manchmal ist es besser, etwas loszulassen und in guter Erinnerung zu behalten. Ich kann auf jeden Fall sagen, dass sich mein Leben in den letzten Jahren sehr zu Positiven gewandelt hat. Aber trotzdem ist es echt schön mal wieder mit dir zu schreiben :) und ich hoffe wir bleiben trotzdem befreundet, ich hab dich echt lieb, muss ja nicht vom Wiki abhängig sein loveyou, 15:46, 16. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo Efeuwolke, Ich habe gesehen, dass du vielen deiner Seiten die Kategorie "JoM" hinzugefügt hast, obwohl du diese gar nicht angemeldet hast. Daher verweise ich dich an dieser Stelle noch mal auf unsere Regeln, die es vorsehen, dass jeder zusätzliche Kategorien vorher anmelden (oder viel mehr den Nutzungszwekc von ihnen erklären. Wie das geht ist aber auch groß und fett überall verlinkt) muss, um eine gewisse Ordnung zu bewahren und damit User trotzdem ihre eigenen Kategorien haben können. Bitte halte auch du dich in Zukunft daran, denn sollte das noch einmal vorkommen, werde ich die erstelle/n Kategorie/n wortlos wieder löschen und von den Seiten entfernen. 17:27, 17. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Hell yeah. Geeeez, jap, ich musste auch immer erst den halben Chat lesen bevor ich antworten konnte xD Aber yesse, das Februarkätzchen ist wieder bereit zur Meldung xD Wann ist denn dein B-day? ich werd auf jeden Fall bescheid sagen wenn ich dazu in der Lage bin, meinen Alk selbst zu besorgen ^^ Uhh, Schauspiel ist cool *_* Ich hatte in der Schule mal Theatherunterricht und mach öfter noch improzeug, macht wirklich voll viel Spaß <3 Bist du auch in ner Schauspielgruppe? Ich stehe so auf der Kippe zwischen Physik und Psychologie - wir werden sehen ^^ Aber ich hab Psycho auch in der Schule und es ist soooo toll *-* Lass dir Zeit, ich bin 1 Faultier xD (sloths are my f*cking spirit animals - no honestly, they're the cutest. ever.) lym, 15:51, 19. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Re: Vorlagen Joa das kann schon mal vorkommen, dass nur das eine oder andere in der einen oder anderen Kategorie existiert ^^ Es muss auch nicht zwingend zu jeder verwendeten Vorlage die Blank-Version hochgeladen werden. Ich hab die beiden jetzt aber mal ergänzt ^^ 15:39, 26. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Why hello - the boring one is back. I'm sooooooo sorry, ich bin ein schlechter Mensch :'( Ich bin nur so faul und habe Angst vor langen Nachrichten .................... lul. Müssen eig mal wieder über WhatsApp schreiben, das ist easier <3* Aber du kriegst jetzt ein Herz mit Sternchen von mir <3* I know that's no excuse, but Ähem, ähem ... ich und Alkohol ... keeeiiine gute Kombi ... Hattest du schon irgendwelche seltsamen Erlebnisse mit Alkohol? Omg wie cooool, englisches Theater *_* und auch noch Alice in Alice in Wonderland, Kompliment <3 voll coole Rolle, hat's gut funktioniert? Musst mir unbedingt mehr davon erzählen, i'm, like, uber-impressed! Ohhh, wie cool dass ihr schon zusehen konntet! Ich stimm dir zu, Psycho ist toll! Ich finds auch voll einfach, weil man im Grunde nur das Zeug, das man schon selbst herausgefunden hat, kategorisieren muss ... Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß damit <3 Ich habs jetzt ja leider nur noch ein paar Wochen :( Danach hab ich einfach keine Schule mehr, krass .... Hmmmm, gute Bücher .... da muss ich tatsächlich echt was überlegen, ich lese nämlich so gut wie gar nicht mehr :'D Suchst du nach einem bestimmten Genre? schau grad mal rasch von meinem Bett aus durch mein Bücherregal und such nach was gutem ... sieht schlecht aus ... xD Ich kann dir "Die Seiten der Welt" empfehlen, wenn du das noch nicht kennst (Fantasy) oder "Ruf der Tiefe" und die anderen (sind bei dem Verlag von WaCa erschienen). Letzteres ist etwas in Richtung Sci-Fi, aber meeeega gut, i'm in love. Btw, i just found, like, the saddest song :( und höre den aus irgendnem Grund in Dauerschleife (typisch xD). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAbDNUj8pxo Kennst du den? Hörst du auch immer Songs in Dauerschleife? Sorry for being so random and so stupid i am so randomly stupidly tired ... Love you, deine Smilz 21:56, 3. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Fotos Hi nochmal! Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass Fotos ohne Quellenangabe in ihrer Beschreibung wie diese beiden, die du hochgeladen hast, wieder gelöscht werden müssen. Bitte ergänze innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage die Quelle(n) für diese Bilder ein Beispiel dafür, wie so etwas aussehen sollte, findest du hier ^^ 22:43, 8. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Re: Fotos Also der Link ist schon mal gut, aber was du da eher gemacht hast, ist zu beschreiben, was auf dem Bild zu sehen ist. Es geht aber darum, den Fotografen und/oder den Namen der Seite zu nennen (siehe wie gesagt das Beispiel, das ich geschickt habe) ^^ 20:07, 12. Feb. 2019 (UTC)